Waking Up
by dracosrocketship379
Summary: This is how I feel like Allegiant should've ended. post Allegiant, fear serum, Oneshot


**Just how I think Allegiant should've ended, please don't hate. **

**Veronica Roth, loved her ending but here's what I think would've been cool.**

_**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns the trilogy. I own this ending. **_

_**Spoilers: In a way. Sorta. Just read Allegiant **_

My eyes snapped open. I looked around the room.

My heart was beating fast.

I could hear it pounding in my ears.

I needed to breathe. So that's what I did.

Quick shallow breaths. In through my nose, out through my mouth.

I sighed, and looked at the person who gave me the fear serum. His name was Four I believe.

I didn't see his face. So I guess that was good. I honestly had no clue I was raised in Abnegation. I was just starting to get the hang of how things worked around here. The people in Abnegation would never dream to do something so selfish. How was this selfish, well you where preparing 'young' children to fight for everyone, using their own fears, against them. Abnegation would never do that. But I guess I would. Maybe that's why I chose Dauntless.

"Caleb." The Instructor began turning his chair around. While he did he locked his gaze with mine. "Caleb, you had several fears. So many in fact that they played out a story. Do you remember what it was?" He asked. I nodded.

"Now tell me who the leading lady was. Your girlfriend perhaps?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"No, she was my younger sister. She decided to stay in Abnegation." I replied shakily. My voice cracking with anticipation.

"And while you where conquering your fears. The faction you chose was Erudite. Any comments on that."

"I don't know. I guess since my old faction was so against it. That was just the enemy."

"Alright. Would you like to be told your fears?"

"Yes."

"Your first fear was being an Erudite. Then your sister leaving Abnegation, to come here. We also have the fear of her getting hurt while she trains. I believed you came up with the idea that she stood in front of the targets while I threw the knives around her. Their was also the fear of her growing up, and falling in love with me. Please do tell why I was co-starring in your little imagination." He said.

"I don't know, maybe because your the instructor, maybe because she would like you. I don't know, it was just the test." I spoke my voice not as shaky as before.

"Alright lets continue, we have Erudite claiming war, and taking over. Then we have the fear of your parents death. Now this is where things get interesting, well for me at least." Four mused. "We all ran away, so that brings me to this fear, having to be in hiding. Then from the looks of it you got yourself something close to a girlfriend, you falling in love. Which is a fear that is common. Now here's where everything starts to get crazy. Your sister gets captured, and your basically in charge of killing her. But a kid named Peter, who she is apparently enemies with saves her. Which is, you not always being their for her. Then you escape with her. But then your fear of, everything I know is a lie fear. Now here your sisters gets mad at you a lot, so the fear is you and your sister fighting constantly. Do you fight a lot?"

"No, we hardly ever fight." I whispered. He nodded.

"And now here are the last two fears." Four stated. I gulped.

"Her dying." HE said loud and clear. "But the next fear is a little more deep, it's how you blamed the death on yourself. So you last and final fear is you basically killing your sister." He said.

I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't do that, not to Beatrice.

"You want to know how many fears you got?"

"Yes."

"Thirteen, an unlucky number for an unlucky guy." Four joked.

I just nodded. My body was numb. I couldn't even think properly.

It was all so real.

Tris's death. I could visualize it. It made me want to break down and cry.

But I couldn't do that, not here. Tears are for the weak.

"Alright, you can leave." Four spoke. Eyes back on what he was looking at before. I nodded.

I Swung my legs over. They were wobbly. I felt like I was going to collapse at any moment. I began to make my way toward the door.

When I reached it, I almost walked out. But something hit me hard.

"Is Divergent-is that a real thing?" I stuttered. Four laughed and shook his head.

"No, of course not. The only thing you are is an active imaginer." He laughed.

I gave a weak smile. Pretending that the joke was funny. Although it wasn't.

I left that day not quite sure of the factions anymore.

Could they possibly corrupt?

Could their be 'faults' in the system?

Was any of it real?

I didn't know.

All I knew was that I was glad Beatrice was in Abnegation, safe.

**IN CASE YOUR CONFUSED: So basically what I thought should happen is the whole trilogy was Caleb during his fear serum. And all of that was his fear. I feel like this would've been a major plot twist, **

**Plus you have Tris not dying! Always a bonus. I still loooooved how V-Roth ended it, so don't be all unhappy with me. Tell me if you liked it please, by commenting!**


End file.
